Huang Gai
Huang Gai is a character who has been in every title following his debut in Dynasty Warriors 3. He is a loyal general who is famous for serving three generations of the Sun family, starting with Sun Jian. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 55 years old. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors In the Dynasty Warriors series, he fights as a sub-officer under Sun Jian, participating in the earlier battles, such as the Yellow Turban Rebellion. He continues to fight for Wu after his lord's death, by serving Sun Ce and Sun Quan. At this point, Sun Quan attacks the Cao Cao's forces along with Liu Bei at Chi Bi. Huang Gai is given command of a task unit whose goal is to set the Wei fleet on fire. His success allows the smaller armies of Wu and Shu to defeat the larger army of Wei. By this point, Huang Gai is considered a loyal officer, and is given much respect. In Dynasty Warriors 5, Huang Gai participates at the Battle of Bai Di Castle, one of the final showdowns of the war. If he is killed, Sun Quan mourns his death, expressing his remorse for the man that, "Served his family for three generations." Warriors Orochi In the first game, Huang Gai makes several appearances throughout Wei's storyline. He is a leader of a small rebellion force against Orochi and constantly searches for his lord's whereabouts. Although he is released each time he is captured by Cao Pi, Huang Gai is not convinced and refuses to join him. Hearing that Sun Jian was being held at Odawara Castle, he falls victim to an illusion conjured by Da Ji. The phantom appears in his lord's image and Huang Gai finds himself unable to defend himself against it. After he is rescued, he realizes the sincerity of Cao Pi's intentions and joins his forces. In Warriors Orochi 2, he is back with Wu. He and Goemon Ishikawa try to clear a path for Wu's advancement to Yang Ping Gate and clash with Masamune Date's Army at Okehazama along the way. They are aided by Xu Zhu and Pang De. Character Information Personality Huang Gai is a muscular veteran who never loses faith in his countrymen. With stamina that belies his age, he is a bold and confident general for Wu. He also has a slight bomb fetish, mentioning it in his conversations or offering an explosion for his comrades. Voice Actors * J.S. Gilbert - Dynasty Warriors 3 (English) * Michael Forest - Dynasty Warriors 4 (English) * Lee Everest - Dynasty Warriors 5~6, Warriors Orochi series (English) * Tetsu Inada - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Huang Gai (Quotes) *"Young punks, you still have a lot to learn!" Gameplay Moveset Dynasty Warriors 4 Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors Warriors Orochi Weapon Guide Dynasty Warriors 4 *Level 10 Weapon: Dark Shadow *Base Attack: 47 *Stage: Battle of Chi Bi *Requirements: Eliminate all the gate captains before the fire attack, then defeat Cao Ren, Cao Hong, and Cao Pi. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends *Level 11 Weapon: Shade *Base Attack: 50 *Attributes: Level 19 Peacock Urn, Level 17 Speed Scroll, Level 14 Elixir, Level 16 Herbal Remedy :Stage: Skirmish at Chi Bi :Restrictions: No bodyguards, no items :Requirements: Reach the Wei ship without being discovered by any Wu troops in under 3:30 minutes. :Strategy: # Follow the northern cliff as you get off the boat you begin at. As you reach a wooden gate, follow the left side of the wall. # Soon you'll get a message that tells you that there's a gate captain ahead. Then another message tells you to make some noise to attract his attention. You drop a bomb on the ground next to the left wall and then run like hell to the wall on right side. # When the gate captain hears the explosion of your bomb, he'll go to the bomb site. You go to the gate he was guarding and the door with automatically open. # After passing the gate, you must switch between the big map and small map to know exactly where the enemies are. At the time, Lu Meng will move south towards you. Hide and move slowly towards the top left corner of the area, right next to the water, where a couple of pots are. # When Lu Meng passed, you can move faster. # Soon you'll get a message that says that the gate guards are slacking off. Switch to the small map and check closely the movements of the troops. # When the gate captain gets far away to the right side of that gate, carefully move to the door and it'll open. # Rush to the exit, ignoring Gan Ning if he discovers you (try to reach the exit while the "Gan Ning discovers you" message is still on the screen). # Complete within 3 minutes. # Level 11 message when stage ends. Dynasty Warriors 5 *4th Weapon: Dark Shadow *Base Attack: 36; Weight: Medium *Stats: Charge +15, Luck +16, Defense +17, Attack +17, Life +15 *Stage: Yellow Turban Rebellion (Allied forces) *Location: In front of the altar in Zhang Jiao's garrison. *Requirements: Defeat all officers and sub-officers outside of Zhang Jiao's garrison. Historical Info Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery Image:Huanggai-dw3concept.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 3 artwork Image:Huanggai-dw4.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render Image:Huanggai-dw5artwork.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 artwork Image:Huanggai-dw5.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render Image:Huanggai-sfawakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce Image:Huanggai-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait Category:Wu characters